maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Spec Ops: Come Hell or Heavy Water/IvanRider
"The Percolation is at it again. But instead of the usual cloning madness, it has allowed beings from a more Bible-like universe to percolate into Earth-12131. Unfortunately, most of those beings are demons. The demonic energies of different sorts native to Earth-12131 seem like easy fodder for these intruders, and they are largely unaffected by Dr. Strange and Ghost Rider. But one being has come through that actually can help SHIELD stand up to the new type of demonic menace: Cherinob, the Angel of Radioactive Death and Destruction. Only other issue is, how to keep her radiation under control so she doesn't kill friend and foe equally." — Chapter briefing Characters introduced Heroes * Cherinob * Levio * Cavalore Villains * Kritchobol * Belay * Astirnah NPCs * Filforth (NPC) * Det. Rick Hallower (NPC) Task list ultimate reward * Cherinob Mission list # A Demon's Fate # Radioactive # Miss Atomic Bomb Missions Mission 1: A Demon's Fate A bizarre woman claiming to the the Angel of Radioactive Death and Destruction has turned herself in to SHIELD, asking for help treating an infestation that has made her powers more unstable than ever. Meanwhile, demons appear to be rising like never before. With Mephisto surprisingly out of the center of the spotlight, who is leading this invasion? — Mission Preview Team-ups * Levio (required, against Dormammu) ** Dormammu knows that Strange and Levio cannot work together, and has decided this is the perfect time to return and terrorize the world. Let him know that Levio is an even bigger threat to fear when you are made of dark magic - the thing Levio is programmed to negate! * Cavalore (optional, against Carnage) ** All the mayhem has made Carnage very bold. Maybe newcomer Cavalore can dampen his spirits? * Cherinob and Ghost Rider (required, against Mephisto as Epic Boss) ** It was only a matter of time before Mephisto got tired of other demons stealing his thunder. Cherinob may not be a Spirit of Vengeance in the same sense as Ghost Rider, but she has her own reasons for wanting to punch the Devil in the face. Get ready, agent, to view a glimpse of what the War in Heaven must have looked like. Character-Specific Deploys * Daredevil (to interrogate Hallower) ** The detective that delivered a sickly-but-submissive Cherinob to us in handcuffs is having trouble grasping the fact that he's a percolation of himself. The force in Brookings, SD does not recognize him as being on their payroll. Help him get adjusted to his new world, with Daredevil's legal advice. * Angel (to further interrogate Cherinob) ** No one has ever appeared to be more grateful to be in SHIELD custody. Cherinob is cooperative, and wants medical treatment. But send Angel to learn what's really going on. She seems trustworthy, apart from the being violently radioactive and feeling ill part of things. Battles * Low Threat battles: * Medium Threat battles: * High Threat battles: Battle grunts * (pending) Mini-Bosses * Carnage * Ruktabor * Dormammu Boss * Kritchobol Epic Boss * Mephisto Mission 2: Radioactive (pending) — Mission Preview Team-ups * (pending) Character-Specific Deploys * (pending) Battles * Low Threat battles: * Medium Threat battles: * High Threat battles: Battle grunts * (pending) Mini-Bosses * (pending) Boss * (pending) Epic Boss * (pending) Mission 3: Miss Atomic Bomb (pending) — Mission Preview Team-ups * (pending) Character-Specific Deploys * (pending) Battles * Low Threat battles: * Medium Threat battles: * High Threat battles: Battle grunts * (pending) Mini-Bosses * (pending) Boss * (pending) Trivia * Much of the playlist music for Cherinob on YouTube contains or is inspired by Within Temptation. As such, this spec op's missions are based on songs in that playlist. ** Mission 1 is titled "A Demon's Fate" after the song by Within Temptation, implying that the song was about Cherinob's falling out with Kritchobol during the War in Heaven. ** Mission 2 is titled "Radioactive" after the song by Imagine Dragons, which was covered by Within Temptation. ** Mission 3: "Miss Atomic Bomb" is also the name of a song by The Killers. * Cherinob was originally to be a character in Stationery Voyagers, until the angels from that series became more interesting and popular than the Voyagers themselves. She got her own series in a different continuity. The origin of her radioactivity remained intact, however. * On the web, Cherinob is modeled after the likeness of model Jessica "Faestock" Truscott, who used to have red hair that matched the character perfectly. And is also the reason for Cherinob's Australian accent. * As Velithia, Cherinob assumed the form of an eagle-ish-headed woman with the bottom body of a lion. Due to the Shard of Kritchobol being lodged in her left shoulder blade, she is required to wander the Earth as a red-haired woman with glowing green eyes - and with her natural powers for healing others corrupted into incontinent radioactivity. * Her top radiation dosage output when sufficiently tortured is 22 megarads, 44,000 times the lethal dose to humans. * Kritchobol takes personality cues from Loki. * Belay and Astirnah are based on Baal and Asherah, as described in the Old Testament. * Cherinob, Levio, and Cavalore come from a universe where sorcery is evil by default. Therefore, Levio will disable Dr. Strange when in contact with him, and the two are discouraged from working together. Cherinob doesn't work well with Strange, Voodoo, Damion Hellstrom, Satana, or most any other occult-themed hero with the exception of Ghost Rider. She is able to work well with most other heroes, including the Asgardians. She and Angela are unsure what to make of one another. * Cherinob was once mistaken for the daughter of Surtur, which he likes to taunt her about. The Norse called her "Gronheks Surtusdatter," thinking she was a green witch and that her radiation shield mesh was "supernatural fireflies." See also * Dozerfleet Comics Special Operations Category: Special Operations Category: Dozerfleet Category: Non-Marvel